Pokemon MMXI Generation
by JopeAbedela
Summary: A new generation of pokemon masters. Aluxio and friends try the pokemon league challenge starting in johto and working their way around the pokemon world. There are unique family legends,possibly a new pokemon challenge and of course a few shinies R and R


**Prologue**

**Aluxio woke up to the morning sun shining through his bedroom window. It was a nice yet cold day in Blackthorne city. He got up and out of bed and put on his light winter clothes and went to wash up. Then he walked downstairs. His mother was cooking breakfast in the kitchen and his father was in the garden tending to an injured Eevee. His parents were well known pokemon breeders who specialized in Eevee. **

"**Good morning sweetie breakfast isn't done yet but maybe you should go help you father in the meantime."**

**Aluxio nodded then headed to the backdoor which led to the garden. When he opened the door he was tackled by two Eevee. **

"**Good morning you two." He said with a little chuckle. **

"**How did you guys sleep?" he asked. The Eevee barked in reply. Out of all the Eevee his parents care for these two were specifically his. He saved one of them from a wild Raticate while he grew up with the other one. The one he grew up with was slightly different then the rest. It was a rare shade of brown lighter then the rest. Going towards the center of the garden where his father's medical station was, he arrived with his two Eevee trailing him. His father was tending to the smallest of the Eevee. **

"**You never learn your lesson do you little guy?" his father asked with a slight chuckle. Aluxio's father was a very sympathetic well humored kind of person. He could make you feel better if you were depressed with the way he was. He had dark black hair and green eyes. Aluxio inherited the dark black hair but he got his mother's golden brown eyes. **

**Looking up from tending the little Eevee his died gave him a smile. **

"**Oh hi son didn't see you there. Did your mother send you to help me? Of course she did she doesn't think I can handle a dozen Eevee by myself." He said chuckling.**

"**Yeah she thinks that way about both of us." replied Aluxio with the same little chuckle. **

"**What happened to the little guy?" he asked curious what could have given him suck a wound. **

"**He was attacked by a wild Pidgey he tried attacking. And since you're here would you please bring the Eevee's their food?" **

**Aluxio nodded then headed to the shed behind the Eevee house with his two Eevee trailing him. Grabbing the first two bowls he put them on the ground in front of him and poured some poffins into them so his Eevee could eat. Leaving them to eat he grabbed the sack of poffins and headed to the Eevee House where the rest of the Eevee's had their bowls. He filled the dozen bowls and then returned to the shed to put the poffins back where they were locking the shed before he left. **

**Walking back to the house he opened the door to the delicious smell of a homemade mother's specialty breakfast. He to a deep breath and his stomach churned from hunger. Not noticing his mother in the kitchen he headed to the living room to ask if it was ok for him to serve himself already. But instead of his mother he saw his cousin from New Bark town. **

"**Hey cousin where were you?" asked his cousin getting up from where he was seated.**

"**Hey Tomac I was just feeding the Eevee and coming to see if it was ok to eat yet."**

"**It's not quite done yet son but it should be within the next half hour if you and Tomac would like to go do something until then." replied his mom from the entrance of the living room. Aluxio and Tomac looked at each other.**

"**Well we can go see the Eevee; the little one has missed you Tomac seeing you should make him feel much better."**

"**I've missed him too lets go see him." replied Tomac with an excited tone. The littlest one has always liked Tomac ever since they met.**

**Nodding; they both walked outside to the garden and headed to the Eevee House. It was where all the Eevee slept at night. When the door to the house opened they were met by Aluxio's two Eevee and the little one tackled Tomac's leg. It didn't do much damage so Tomac just laughed. He petted him and then Aluxio and Tomac started to wrestle with their Eevee. After a while of the wrestling Aluxio's mother called them both in to eat their breakfast. Right before they all sat down and started eating the doorbell rang. **

"**Got it!" yelled Aluxio and Tomac running to the door stumbling over their chairs. When they opened it there was a dark blonde haired bluegreen eyed boy standing there. **

"**Hey Aeon you arrived right on time bro." said Aluxio smiling and opening the door some more. **

"**I can tell the food smells all the way down the street." They all just chuckled and headed to the kitchen. **

"**Ah welcome Aeon please have a seat you arrived right on time." said Aluxio's dad with his cheerful self. **

**All three of the boys sat down and were served by Aluxio's mom and aunt. **

**They were all sitting down peacefully eating, sharing news when Aluxio's father spoke. **

"**So boys have you guys thought about travelling and maybe taking the pokemon league challenge for Johto?" the whole table went silent and everyone looked up from their plates. **

"**Ray! Don't be giving our boys those ideas!" protested Aluxio's mother. But it was too late those few words his father spoke sank into the boys like a hot knife through butter. It peaked their interests. Not replying Aluxio finished up his breakfast and headed outside. The fresh air of Blackthorne filled his senses and he was able to relax his curious mind. Sitting on a bench that was outside of the Eevee House he was joined by his two Eevees. They rested their heads on each of his knees and he just petted their heads. Then out of nowhere there was a gust of wind directing to the north which was weird because the day was calm. It passed after a few seconds then it calmed again. **

**He sat on the bench in silence for a while. Then he heard slight footsteps coming up from behind him. His Eevees jumped to their sides and out of the way while 2 solid objects crashed into him knocking him down. Looking up to see who it was he saw Aeon and Tomac laughing as the squished him. **

"**Ouch you guys are heavy you know that right!" protested Aluxio with a slight chuckle. Using all his might he pushed Tomac off then Aeon like nothing. Then he tackled Tomac while Aeon tackled him as well. They all were tackling all over the place and smashing each other down not hard but hard enough to wind a bit. But they all just laughed. After a while they calmed down and headed back inside. Once inside they were called to the living room. Sitting on the big couch was Aluxio's parents, Tomac's mother, and surprisingly Aeon's as well. **

"**Aeon we called your mother over so we could talk about what Ray had said at breakfast Aluxio, Tomac, we thought about it as well." said Aluxio's mother. They all just looked at each other then back at their parent's in surprise.**

"**We all talked about it and thought that travelling would do you guys good and with each other and pokemon you would be safe and not so alone." Said Aeon's mother while the other parent's nodded in agreement.**

"**But before you leave town and head to prof. Elm's lab you should stop by Dragon's Den and meet with your elders for their blessings and info on the tournament." **

**When the talk was all over with Ray led the three boys to the Eevee House. When they went in all the Eevee were lined up on both sides of the entrance as if it was a militant exercise because of Aluxio's father. The four of them headed up the stairs to the study and Ray opened a cabinet full of pokeballs. Handing Aluxio two and Tomac one. **

"**These are your Eevee's pokeballs and Aeon I understand your mother will give you the pokeballs belonging to your Ralts. According to the rules of the Johto league each trainer may have a max of six pokeballs with them at all times. The rest are sent to your representatives who will be me and Michelle. We will be the ones you turn to if you need anything during the travels." **

**Finishing the lecture he gave each of the boys enough pokeballs to complete their first six. And then they had a little demonstration on how to catch wild pokemon. After everything was said and done Ray gave them each a backpack, a belt for their pokeballs, and a poffin case. Putting their belts on they all headed downstairs and the three Eevees stood in front of them as if they knew this is the beginning of a journey. Aluxio and Tomac brought of the pokeballs and the Eevee jumped in them excitedly. Leaving the Eevee House they all headed their own ways. Aluxio and Tomac headed to the Dragon's Den and Aeon headed to his house to pick up his stuff before also going to the Dragon's Den. **

**As Aluxio and Tomac arrived at the cave entrance they could hear loud deafening roars coming from inside. The cave was dark and humid and smelled like burning charcoal or something very similar to it. As the got deeper and deeper the cave got wider and warmer. The light inside the cave started getting brighter and brighter until it opened into a subterranean lake. They looked around the shores of the lake and all around them they could see dragon type pokemon all around them. It ranged from Magikarp to Gyarados to even Dragonite. As they got closer to the water a red Gyarados rose from the lake waters with an old man on its back. **

"**Welcome to the Dragon's Den my boys. Your parents contacted me and told me you're planning on leaving town so I guess it's time you get your blessings and are able to go to the family shrine." As if on quo the Gyarados lowered itself for them to get on. The Gyarados took them to an island located in the middle of the massive lake. Once they arrived the old man jumped off the Gyarados as if he was still a youngster. Aluxio and Tomac followed. **

"**This, my grandson's is where we pay our respects to dragon kind all over the pokemon world. This is where the Blackthorne elders go as their duty to their families and the dragon pokemon that reside here." **

**The family elder gave them a tour of dragon isle and then led them to one of the many dragon statues located in the shrines garden. The statue they came up on was a Dragonite that contained their family crest. **

"**This is our family guardian Dragonite; our first ancestor that arrived here in this beautiful town was saved by this very Dragonite. He was attacked by a group of wild while on route from Dark Cave. The Rhydon were led by a massive Rhyperior. The Rhydon surrounded him and tossed him around as if he was a play toy. The Rhyperior was just about to finish him off when out of nowhere a large Dragonite with sapphire blue eyes took out all the Rhydon with a massive Hyperbeam. The Rhyperior was furious so it changed its attention to the Dragonite. The two battled for a while hitting massive blows that shook the earth with every clash. Then by luck or fate the Dragonite got one lucky blast on the Rhyperior and drove him back into Dark Cave very wounded. After the Rhyperior was gone the Dragonite picked up our ancestor and flew him back here to this Dragon's Den. Exhausted the Dragonite went into a deep rest turning to stone. At its feet there were two sapphire eggs which will now be your blessings of travel." After he finished he handed both of them a sapphire dragon egg. They both paid their respects to their guardian and their grandfather led them to the red Gyarados once again. **

"**Now that you got your blessings take these poke tech and travel south to New Bark town and prof. Elm he will sign you up for the challenge and tell you the rules. These poke techs are multi purpose. If you find any apps out there you could at them to these and be able to use them more productively." Handing them their poke tech the boys latched them on their wrists. Ending the lecture they all got on the Gyarados and it led them to the exit. **

**Exiting the cave they got a nice lung full of fresh air. **

"**Well cousin I should be heading back to your house my mother's probably anxious to get back home. I'll wait for you before I go see prof. Elm don't keep me waiting too long or I'll start the journey without you." said Tomac with a chuckle. With that said he left. **

**Heading home from a quite long walk Aluxio stopped outside the Blackthorne Gym. Curiosity overwhelmed him and he entered. As he entered the climate changed dramatically it was hot inside the gym. He walked up to the stands overlooking the battle arena and sat and watched. The battle arena had lava pits and big rocks throughout it. Rather it was strategy or just show it still made it very hot. There was a gym battle underway the gym leader had a Dragonair out while the challenger had a Kingler. The gym leader didn't even break a sweat while her first pokemon wiped out the challenger's four. Aluxio thought about how it would be if he was in the challengers place but he couldn't imagine it. He looked around the stands and noticed Aeon. **

**Walking up to him he could notice his guardian dragon egg. **

"**You ready for the challenge Aeon?" Aeon looked at him surprised he was so into the battle he did not notice Aluxio right away. **

"**Yep pretty much got my blessing and I'll be ready tomorrow." After he said that they both walked out of the gym. **

"**We can meet up at the poke mart tomorrow afternoon. See you then man." Aluxio nodded and they both headed to their homes. That night Aluxio started packing leaving his Eevee in the garden so they can spend their last night with the others. Aluxio was too excited to sleep so he went outside to the garden. When he opened the door the moon shined bright on the garden floor. He sat on his favorite bench. While he sat there the Eevee he grew up with approached him. **

"**Hey boy I'm guessing you couldn't sleep either?" **

"**Eeeveee!" replied the rare Eevee and as he started petting it started to glow like the moon. The Eevee's body started shifting forms and then the light died down. **

"**What in the world happened?" The light down completely and in the Eevee's place was a black colored pokemon with light blue rings on its body. Aluxio was amazed by the newly evolved pokemon. **

"**I'm going to call you Midnight." He said as he petted the Umbreon then headed back into his house to go lay down for the night not being able to wait for the next day. **


End file.
